Wii!
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: Jenny received a call that a certain team was shouting and threatening each other inside her office and the team leader and acting Director is nowhere to be found.


I know I should be doing 'Saving His Mockingbird' but this idea popped out.

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own NCIS.

* * *

><p>She was in the limousine on the way to Georgetown when she received a phone call. "Cynthia?" She clearly told her assistant not to bother her because she desperately need some rest after her flight. She told her that she will come back as the Director tomorrow morning.<p>

"Director," her voice was shaking. "I don't know what happened but I think you should stop here before you go home."

She recognized the emotion behind her assistant's voice. She thought of the only one who will make her assistant this frightened. "What did he do, Cynthia?" She sounded irritated.

"Nothing," this surprised her. "I don't know where he is." But this absolutely didn't surprise her. "But Director, the team is in your office since 1900."

She glanced at her watch. It was already 2332. She groaned. What is the team doing in her office this late? And why is he missing?

"I heard some shouts and threats, Director. The door was locked. They keep on ignoring me."

"I just came back in D.C. and –" she sighed. "Alright, I'll get there as soon as I can." She shut off her phone.

* * *

><p>She made a bee line in her office. She noticed that the bullpen was almost empty. Only two or three agents were in. The team was not in their desks and so was Gibbs. She slammed the door open like his signature move. "Where are they?" she said with fury in her eyes.<p>

"Still there." said the woman behind the desk.

They heard a loud thud. Jenny quickly unlocked the door. Cynthia stood at the Director's six. The door banged. Her eyes widened. A flash of shock was on her face. "Cynthia, go home. Now." Without hesitation, she followed the Director's orders, not wanting to get involved with this situation.

She walked inside and narrowed her eyes at her agents. She crossed her arms on her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Tony started it." Abby, Tim and Ziva said in unison. They quickly hid something at their back.

"Welcome back, Director!" He was perspiring. He gulped. He was not ready to face the wrath of Director Jenny Shepard.

They thought that she wouldn't be in tonight. Cynthia said that the Director will go straight to Georgetown as soon as she arrives.

"Explain yourselves." Her emerald eyes shot bloody daggers at the kids.

The 'children' rambled as they gave their own explanation to Jen.

She glared again for she did not understand what her agents said. They all started to reason out at the same time and she cannot decipher what they were saying. She held her hand up high to stop them. She pulled out her phone and pushed the speed dial.

"Gibbs! My office. Now!" She didn't wait for a reply and shut off her phone. She motioned the four agents to sit on the couch. They started to whisper.

"Zip it or you will never use your mouths again."

The agents sat up straight and shut their mouths. Except for Ziva.

"What does she mean with 'zip it'? My zipper is already closed."

"Shh!" said the three.

"Ah, Tony..." She grinned and pointed out his pants.

He blushed and glared at her.

Abby cannot contain the giggles. Tim gave him a huge grin.

The door slammed in after few seconds. The four received the glare from both of their boss and his boss.

"Did you know about this?" She didn't look back to know who entered the room. She could smell his presence. It's a mixture of coffee, bourbon and sawdust.

"No, I was busy."

She faced him for the first time after a week in a convention in Marseille. She looked straight into those crystal blue eyes. She arched her brows. "You were busy?" she said in a high tone. "You didn't realize they were gone?"

"Told 'em to go home, Jen"

"Obviously, they weren't, didn't Cynthia called you to –"

"Phone's off. She keeps on bugging me."

"That's her job! I suppose she went to you." It's more of a statement than a question.

"I hid in the morgue. She hates dead bodies." A smirk formed on his face.

"Ugh!" She smacked him. "You should watch your team."

"It's my team now, Jen? Few hours ago, you keep on insisting they were your agents!"

"Not when they're pain in the ass, Jethro. Their yours, punish them!" She ordered. "I'm going home."

The children amusingly watch their parents fight in front of them. Obviously, they forgot that they have the children in the room.

"Not my office, Jen. Your place, your agents."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You are so –"

"Jennifer! Jethro! It's in the middle of the night. Do you want to wake up my patients downstairs?" They didn't realize that Ducky followed Jethro.

"He started it." She whined. Her drowsiness turned her into a whiny kid.

"Oh now I started it? You called me, Jen. Remember?" He glared at her but he forgot that it doesn't work on her. "If you watched over the kids – I mean the agents, my office wouldn't be a trash."

"You told me to keep the agency intact. You never said guard the team." He said sarcastically.

"They turned my office into a playroom!"

"A playroom? I don't know what you're talking about." Then, he spotted a white rifle-like thing at Tony's back. "Is that a weapon, Tony?"

She turned to the four. "You were playing with your firearms in my office?"

"It's a Wii, Boss." Tony quickly corrected them.

"I don't care if it's a Wii. Your weapons are strictly –"

"It's a highly advanced gaming device that -" McGee quickly explained the object in question.

"In English, McGee." Gibbs ordered.

"It's a toy, Boss." He gulped. He always gets nervous when both of his bosses glare at him.

Ducky saved the young agent from the wrath of the two. "They had a hard case this week. Let them relax for a while."

Jenny arched her brows and tried to be reasonable. "They played in my office, Ducky."

"They solved a triple murder, Jen. And it's a cold case."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She was shocked that she was hearing this from Jethro. Normally, he is on her side when it comes to a situation that ends on punishing the team.

"They trespassed in my office. Do something." She motioned her hand to let the 'kids' out. Clearly, the parents had something more to discuss other than the fiasco that happened that night.

Before Ducky gets out of the room, Gibbs whispered to him. "Duck, can you do me a favour?"

* * *

><p>They were back to Abby's lab. The electricity was still out in her lab. They used to play Wii in the lab after tough cases.<p>

"Why are you so happy, Abs? … Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course, she's happy. She is not included in our punishment tomorrow, Probie." said the eldest.

She looked at Tony and placed both hands on her hips. "No… not that, Tony. I think there's something fishy about mommy and daddy." A smirk was forming on her face.

"She went in a convention not a fishing expedition, Abby."

Tony smirked. "It's an idiom, Ziva. It means there's something suspicious about them."

"Well, I agree."

"How can you tell?"

They rolled their eyes. "McGee!"

* * *

><p>"What?" He was standing across her desk and receiving a glare from Jenny. She almost mastered his glare.<p>

"You're so irresponsible, Gibbs. I am disappointed." She was sitting on her chair. Her arms were tightly crossed in front of her chest.

He leaned in forward. His hands rested on the desk. "I handled the agency."

She leaned forward too. Their lips were almost touching. She could hear his heavy breathing. "Your agents, Jethro."

"But I took care of the agency."

"They _played_ here. In my office. My _office_, Jethro" she emphasized the word 'played' and 'office'. "And did I told you that they _played_ here. Those agents who could crack the most mind tricking cases _played_ in my _office_." She scowled at him.

"Let it go. I handled it." He was trying to be calm although the voices inside him wanted to scream and start a fight with Jen. But he knew how tired she was. She hates flying. The flight weakens her.

"What did you told Ducky?" She leaned back on her chair.

"The three will stay with Ducky whole day tomorrow." He sat on the edge of her desk.

She rubbed her forehead. "And?"

He shrugged. "He'll bore them out."

She arched a brow. "Hey,"

"Don't 'hey' me. You always sleep when he tells a story back then."

"How sure are you that they're not going to sleep?" her arms fell on the arms of her seat.

"Ziva will handle it."

"And Abby?"

"She has a dentist appointment tomorrow morning."

She rolled her hazel green orbs. "Just say it."

"Say what?"

"That she's your favourite."

"Jealous, Jen?"

"You know better. And I have a better idea what to do with their play session." A playful grin was seen on her features.

* * *

><p>They returned to the Director's office the following night. They received their punishment that day. It really ruined their Saturday plans. Well, except for Abby. She really went to the dentist.<p>

He slowly walked across the Cynthia's office. He whispered. "You sure, they're not here Abs?"

In a normal voice, she answered him. "I ran the cameras, Tony. They're not here."

"Very well then," He rubbed his hands. "we should get our 'guns' back." He opened the metal door and let Abby walk in first.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it's not here?"<p>

"We turned the place upside down. It's not here." He sat down on the couch and laid his arms open.

"Maybe they took it."

"The garbage can!" She voiced out her idea.

They all looked at McGee.

"Why do I always get in situations like this?" he looked bummed.

"How about we play the tapes and see if they took it." Her instincts told her that they took it.

* * *

><p>"Lower… Lower…" She kept on telling him what to do since they started an hour ago and he hated it.<p>

"Don't give orders to me, Jen. I like it this way." And he also kept on telling that she's not his boss when it comes to things like this.

"It's not fun that way Jethro." She whined.

"Why can't we just do it on the chairs?"

"It's better on the floor."

"My back will hurt"

"You're getting old."

He glared at her and lied down the floor.

"How could you do this, Jen?" she smirked.

He gasped. "You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"You're just aging Jethro" she mocked him.

"Hey! You told me to lay down on the floor"

"You're just angry that I beat you. And I also got the highest score." She grinned. She was enjoying this.

"Unfair"

"You just point and shoot. You're the sniper here, remember."

"Well, real gun's better"

* * *

><p>The team went back to Abby's lab to see where they hid those guns.<p>

"They put it in MTAC. What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Come on, faster McSnail!"

"Got it! You know if they knew we broke the MTAC's security we'll be –"

"Tony!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up McChicken"

* * *

><p>They froze when they heard the voices. The team didn't seem to notice them. They were on the floor between the front row chairs.<p>

"Someone's playing Wii in MTAC? I wonder who was –"

"Whoever it was, they beat your score Zee-vah"

"Uh guys?"

They saw their boss and the Director stood up.

She gasped loudly. "Daddy and Mommy are you playing –"

"Abby, you do not want to finish that sentence. No one will hear about this." She threatened her. Gibbs just glared.

"It depends if -"

"DiNozzo, you will not live another day if I heard about this."

"But Gibbs" He whined.

"Only one condition" She intelligently started a deal with the two adults.

"What?"

"You'll let us play here" She grinned. And Tony had that look as if he heard the best idea ever. Playing Wii in MTAC. That awesomely wide screen.

"No"

"That's not fair!" She whined.

"Life's not fair."

"The screen's bigger!"

"Not going to happen."

"It's like 3D."

"Don't know that, so no."

"It's like fighting in a real war."

"Nah"

After the four of them tried to convince their bosses, the three looked at Abby.

"Please, Gibbs." She pouted.

He exhaled. He looked at her. "Jen?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only for today."

Of course, that statement was broken. It turned out they played Wii in MTAC every time that they finished a tough case.

* * *

><p>Penny for your thoughts?<p> 


End file.
